


have you ever heard of...?

by sourcheeks



Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: “You a Ramones fan?” he asked.“Actually, I’m more of a Ramones t-shirt fan.”
Relationships: Marcus Parks/Carolina Hidalgo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Carolina didn’t really pay any attention to the guy, other than to watch him idly. He was the only customer she had right now. He was gangly and a little weird looking, with sunken eyes and oddly muscular arms. He smiled at her when he put his records down on the counter, and it made him look a little crazy. 

“You a Ramones fan?” he asked. 

“Actually, I’m more of a Ramones t-shirt fan,” Carolina said, just to get a rise out of him. She was constantly dealing with male customers who assumed she didn’t know shit about music. Proving them wrong was impossible, but playing along always riled them up. 

Much to her surprise, he laughed, a throaty cackle that showed off sharp yellow teeth. “It’s a really cool t-shirt,” he agreed. “I have one myself.” He paid for his records and left, marking the first pleasant interaction Carolina had had with a man while she was wearing this shirt. 

“Hey! Record store girl!” 

Carolina turned around. There was a guy leaning against the bar, grinning at her, clearly already well on his way to tipsy. He stepped towards her, and she was able to make out his ghoulish features in the dim light. “Oh, Ramones guy!”

“Marcus Parks.” He extended a hand, which she shook. His grip was strong, and his hands were calloused. She wondered what the hell kind of work he did to maintain his strange skinny-buff physique. 

“Carolina! Nice to actually meet you.”

“Do you wanna dance?” 

Carolina had just enough alcohol in her system and Marcus was the perfect level of weird-cute that she said yes. Marcus was not a good dancer, but he was enthusiastic. It was sweet. He spun her at one point, but she almost fell on her ass so they didn’t do that again. 

“You’re a better dancer than me!” Marcus grinned at her. 

“You dance like a cartoon skeleton!” Carolina laughed, leaning against his chest. “It’s cute!” 

“You’re cute!” He nearly crashed into another patron. “Shit! I’m drunk, I gotta sit down.”

They found a table together. Marcus offered to buy her a drink, and didn’t make a fuss when she ordered something non alcoholic. 

“I can’t get too fucked up. I gotta work tomorrow.” 

“Me too.” Marcus bought them two sodas. 

“What do you do?”

Marcus looked a little embarrassed, smiling sheepishly at her. “Uh, I’m actually a writer.”

“No shit!” She grinned. “Anything I’ve read?”

“Probably not!” He laughed. “True crime. Grisly stuff.”

“I’ll bet.” Carolina snorted. “Maybe I’ll look you up.”

She did end up looking Marcus up when she got home. He had published a book about the Highgate Vampire, which she ordered. She was reading it the next time he came into the store. 

“Is that my book?” Marcus sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Oh, yeah! I told you I would look you up, didn’t I?” She smiled at him. “Sign my copy?” She waved a sharpie at him. 

Marcus laughed. “Aw, c’mon, don’t tease me.”

“I’m serious!”

He grinned and took the sharpie, scribbling a signature on the title page. Carolina checked it after he left. 

_ Hail yourself, Carolina!  _

There was a scribble that vaguely looked like a cursive MP, and a phone number. She smiled to herself. Bold. Maybe she’d text him. If the book was any good. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fucking Dave Vanian?"

Marcus laughed awkwardly on the other end of the line. "Uh - no, this is Marcus. I think you have the wrong number."

"No, shut up, it's Carolina from the record store. Dave fucking Vanian?" Carolina nestled her cellphone between her shoulder and her ear, Marcus's book open in her lap. 

"He's a great singer, yeah. What about him?"

"I'm reading your goddamn vampire book." Carolina heard the rattle of pill bottles and running water. Marcus yawned. "Aw, shit, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, a little. S'late, I should be up anyhow. You like the book?"

"Book is great. I'm bummed it isn't a real vampire."

"We have no evidence Dave Vanian isn't a real vampire." Marcus laughed.

"Are you kidding? That guy looks like shit. He is definitely not immortal." 

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But who knows? Maybe the Highgate Vampire was just a huge fan."

"Maybe." Carolina closed the book, anxiously pacing around her living room. "You doing anything today?" 

"Uhhh… yeah, I have band practice in like two hours, but after that I'm free."

"You're in a band?" This guy just kept getting hotter. 

"Yeah! We're called the Cowmen. It's, uh, an alternative country band."

Carolina laughed. "What's that?"

"It's like, country music but fucked up." 

"I love it." She grinned. "I could pick you up from practice?"

Marcus rattled off an address, Carolina copying it into her Google maps. "I'll give you a call when I'm finished! Can't wait to hang out." 

"So, do I get to meet your girlfriend?" Holden grinned at Marcus. 

Marcus glared, blowing a cloud of vape smoke in his face. "She's not my girlfriend, I've hung out with her, like, twice."

The rest of the band was gone and Marcus had forgone his normal ride home with Carly to hang out with Holden for a bit, until Carolina showed up. Holden had overheard his conversation on the phone, and he was delighted about Marcus's "girlfriend." 

"But you liiiike her." Holden grinned. 

"How old are we?" Marcus griped in place of an answer. 

"And she likes you!” Holden ignored him. “She bought your book, right?"

"That doesn't mean she likes me. It means she likes vampires."

Holden snickered. "You have to admit there's a lot of overlap."

"Go to hell!" Marcus laughed, flipping him off. His phone buzzed. “Alright, that’s my ride.”

Holden made a kissy face at him. “Give her a kiss for me!”

Marcus rolled his eyes fondly, swatting the back of Holden’s head as he went out the door. 


End file.
